1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quinoline carboxylic acid derivatives for use as antibacterial agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antibacterial agents, such as, nalidixic acid, have been proved highly effective in the therapy of infections due to gram-negative bacteria. However, such agents suffer from the serious drawback of being ineffective against numerous strains of bacteria, e.g., most gram-positive bacteria and pseudomonas aeruginosa. Infections from these strains have progressively increased for the last two decades and have exhibited resistance to chemotherapy.